


Choices

by Anomalee



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Cereal, Coats, Drabble, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalee/pseuds/Anomalee
Summary: Adam has some important choices to make.





	1. Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> These were inspired by posts on Tumblr and were originally posted there.

Adam stopped part way to the couch. His stomach rumbled.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head. The rumbling came again from deep down inside. Hungry, he thought. I’m hungry. 

Images began to swirl in his mind of food - Chinese takeout from around the corner, protein shakes, pizza, cereal.

Cereal. 

Adam let out an involuntary grunt of approval. 

Yes, cereal was what he wanted; what he craved. His mind began to explore its culinary desire in more detail. Was it the increasingly rare Augmentchoos he wanted with those delightfully dense yet crunchy fruity Os that he loved so much? 

Adam licked his lips.

Or maybe it was the multicoloured Crunchy Pirate, with its ever interesting marriage of crunchy cereal shapes with the tiny little chewy marshmallows; a union of delectable sweetness and textures.

Adam sighed contentedly.

Or perhaps it was his long-time favourite the ever-reliable Magic Gnome? Light, puffy, the perfect sweetness, and oh, that crunch!

Adam envisioned a full bowl of Magic Gnome with cool fresh milk pouring into it; splashing over it before he took a heaping spoonful and shovelled it in his mouth, crunching down contentedly… 

Adam took a deep breath; inhaling noisily. His stomach rumbled again.

Yes. Magic Gnome. That’s what he wanted; that’s what he’d have…

That, and a cup of coffee.


	2. Coats

Adam narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. This was a tough decision.

Standing by his door he stared at the three coats in front of him. His eyes scanning back and forth before landing on the left most coat.

His old coat from Detroit; worn leather and brocade. Adam stepped forward and reached out, running a hand along one embellished shoulder before letting his fingers trail down the length of the leather sleeve. Adam grabbed a hold of the cuff, bringing the leather to his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Dependable, comfortable, familiar.

Memories swirled around Adam of another, better, time and place. He lingered in them for a moment before opening his eyes.

Adam let out a noisy breath, turning his head to the next coat.

His new coat from Acronym; a multitude of hidden pockets and fancy features designed to exacting specifications. He brushed his open hand down the front of the coat, exploring the unfamiliar contours underneath before grasping one lapel and pulling it aside to reveal the fleur-de-lis patterned lining inside.

Adam raised an eyebrow and nodded. That was sharp; that he liked.

Adam let the Acronym coat fall closed and he turned his attention to his last coat on the far left.

His not-so-standard issue Task Force 29 coat. Almost a hybrid between his two other coats; the gold filigree shoulder pattern and leather grain material an echo of his trusted Detroit coat, but the design and function near identical to his new Acronym one. Adam pursed his lips as he traced the gold pattern across the breast of the coat. It was classy, but it was loud.

Adam sighed and stepped back to take in all three of his treasured coats. 

A tough choice indeed, but it had to be made…

Adam pulled his Acronym coat from its hanger, swung it around his shoulders and slid his arms into the sleeves in one swift motion. He gave his shoulders a shrug and ran his hands down his chest, clipping the coat’s strap closed by his waist.

Adam glanced back into his apartment briefly, cleared his throat, and then stepped out his door; closing it behind him.

A new day, a new mission, a new coat.


End file.
